Fernando Montgomery
'Fernando Montgomery '''is a character in ''Cherry Hill. He is the son of an unnamed mother and father, who both abandoned him when he was little and the love interest of both Naomi Jones and Claire Meyer. Seemingly a good guy, Fernando was exposed as the kidnapper of Claire before being sectioned in a Santa Rosa Mental Institution under the care of psychiatrist Eve Warner. Eve eventually moved to Cherry Hill herself for a few months, before eventually returning to Santa Rosa where she again cared for Fernando. Six and a half years later, Fernando arrived back in town with Eve, both of whom were previous untrusted members of the community - Fernando for his kidnapping of Claire, Eve for her being married to the infamous Hill Killer. Fernando was brought back because Eve feels it is the only way he can be cured: to return to his roots and show the people who hate him most that he's changed. Fernando learns that Claire died and Eve lied to him about this, putting strains on the two's relationship. Fernando's secret feelings for former girlfriend Naomi make for even more strains between him and Eve, because Eve is not friendly with Naomi's family, who despise her. He is played by Gaius Charles. Biography Fernando was born sometime in 1991. He was abandoned by his father, and his mother died due to a severe case of post-natal depression (it is assumed via suicide). He was left in the care of his grandmother, who lived in Cherry Hill. Fernando has some sort of medical disorder, though it is unknown what he indeed has. Season 1 Fernando, who is quite the lady's man, has attracted attention from both Claire Meyer and Naomi Jones. Fernando's relationship with Naomi is cut short when she gives him up to remain in her friendship with Claire. Claire and Fernando begin to date, however. Fernando may seem to be the jock and the jerk, but he is actually caring and kind. When Claire tells Fernando about her dreams, she fears that he thinks she is weird and runs off. When Claire goes missing the next morning, Fernando is devastated and along with Lauren, Jennifer, and Peter Meyer, and the rest of the rest of the Meyer clan, is one of the most active in the search party organized by Chief Robert Parker. When Claire is finally recovered, she says that Fernando was her kidnapper. Fernando attempted to flee to the airport, though he was caught by the police and taken into custody. He confessed to the crimes, though refused to see things from their prospective. Flashbacks revealed he has unintetionally pushed Claire into a lamp post knocking her unconcious after she refused to move away with him, for him to 'protect her secret', following this he threw her into his car and drove her off to the log cabin. Meanwhile, he bumped into Stella McGreggor, who sensed that he had killed Claire, angered by this he knocked her unconcious with a shovel, before finishing the job later. He stated he did all of this out of love - to protect her - to hide her away from the world that will unfairly judge her due to her how "different" she is. Before leaving for jail he asked to speak to Claire, Officer Kendall Banks cuttingly replied 'What do you think?' he was lead off leadving his grandmother distraught. This is the last we see of him. Post-Season 1 Fernando was given the insanity plea in court and placed in a mental institution in Santa Rosa, California. Fernando's grandmother abandoned him in shame of what he did, leaving him on his own. Fernando eventually began making progress when Eve Warner (who coincidentally was the stepmother of Fernando's ex-girlfriend Naomi) arrived to his care. Eve left Fernando's care when she and her husband Tyrell left Santa Rosa to live in Cherry Hill in order for Tyrell to spend more time with Naomi. There, Claire sent Fernando a forgiving letter but Eve intercepted it and kept it from him, sending her a fake response back telling her to leave him alone, as if he wrote it himself. Eve later returned to Santa Rosa following the reveal to the town that Tyrell was the Hill Killer, following her surgery after being shot twice by him. She became re-instated as Fernando's psychiatrist and she became convinced she could fix him, probably after failing to fix Tyrell her fiery urge to fix someone became even stronger. 6-Year Timejump Fernando began to make progress with his condition thanks to Eve's help, and eventually she became so convinced of his potential curing that she decided to take him back to Cherry Hill in order to "bring him back to his roots" and complete his mission to be cured. Season 4 Eve and Fernando returned to Cherry Hill, moving into Eve's old house. Eve was berated by neighbors for returning, and when they discovered Fernando was with her too, their rage became even worse (particularly Jennifer and Monica). Fernando sought out to seek Claire, but Jennifer berated him for sending her that hateful letter all those years ago. Fernando's confused, saying he never sent Claire a letter, and in fact he never got one from her like Jennifer says. Jennifer says Claire's been dead for six years, to which Fernando breaks down in anger. He assaults Eve, choking her nearly to death, for lying to him about Claire. Eve calms him down and he stops choking her, demanding to know why she lied. She admits she intercepted the letter Claire sent to him all those years ago and wrote a fake response back to the Meyer's as if Fernando had written the letter, saying that she should never talk to him anymore. Fernando is heartbroken and he storms off. Fernando attempts to make amends with Naomi, who just wants him to leave her alone. In one attempt to get her forgiveness, Eve knocks Fernando over with her car and threatens to hit him even harder if she ever catches him with Naomi again. She gets him in the car and he asks why she's acting like this, she says she is there to protect him from people whom might want to hurt him. He says Naomi would never hurt him, she says "but Monica would". In a therapy session, Eve questions whether or not Fernando still loves Claire, to which he responds that he always will. She asks why he cares so much for Naomi's forgiveness then, he says it's complicated. She says it's fine if he has a crush, she'd like him to make friends, but not with the wrong people. He asks why she's so scared of Monica, and she takes him to the spot where Tyrell was shot dead those years ago, pointing at it and telling him if he doesn't want to end up like Tyrell, he'd keep all dealings with the King's to her. He asks why Eve's kept this house for so many years, she says it's always been in the back of her mind that she might move back in, saying she covered it up by pretending to have the mouse on the market all these years in order to fool the neighbors. He asks why she'd want to live in the house her husband died in, she retorts saying never to refer to "that monster" as her husband ever again, saying that the Tyrell she loved died a long time before then. She storms off tearfully, and Fernando later comforts her. Trivia *The name Fernando is of Portuguese origin, meaning 'Courage'. *He has appeared in 15 episodes throughout the entire series. *Fernando had the longest-running absence of a main character in the show's history with a 29-episode absence, as he had been sent to a mental institution, until he finally returned in the Season 3 finale.